Chocolat ou Vanille
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Tadase is ready to take his relationship with Nagihiko to the next level. The purplenette is still hesitant thought. Ikuto has complicated feelings as well though and wishes Nagihiko would look at him more. Warning: Crossdressing, Shota, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-ai, NTR, cheating, lemon [birthday giftfic for YuriChan220, aka Yuri-chan-senpai]


**Fandom:** **Shugo Chara**

 **Summary:** **Tadase is ready to take his relationship with Nagihiko to the next level. The purplenette is still hesitant thought. Ikuto has complicated feelings as well though and wishes Nagihiko would look at him more. Warning: Crossdressing, Shota, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-ai, NTR, cheating, lemon [birthday giftfic for YuriChan220, aka Yuri-chan-senpai]**

[-x-x-x-]

As the autumn sky was colored gray, the cold wind brushed everything in its way, leaves and garbage alike. Among that scenery, people were walking their way back from work or to school, all clad in different kind of clothes to protect them from the cold. It was late evening as the sun was settling at the horizon.

At the all-girl college of Himesaku, most students have already left except for these living at the dorm or still finishing some work. Inside the library, only two young people were seated around a small table, a pile of book in front of them.

The first one was a tall individual with smooth white skin, silky purple hair hanging in a high ponytail and reaching their hips, big round eyes and was tall compared to over teenagers their age. The other one was shorter than the first and had slightly rougher skin, their hair being blonde and cut just above their shoulder. The two of them were both clad in white buttoned shirt as well as knee-length black skirt and a black tie on. What made their uniform different was the fact that while the taller one had a pair of black tights ending on a pair of red childish shoes, the blonde went with a pair of white silk stocking reaching just above the knees and wore slightly more casual black high heels.

Silence reigned on the large room until the sorter of the duo rested their head on the back of the chair, closing the one book they were working on. "This problem sure has been hard. It took me a whole hour to find a good way to solve it."

A small smile appeared on the other person's lips. "Well… You did your best. I am also done with my research so we could go home." As they stood up, the purplenette offered a hand to their friend. "Let's go, Tadase!"

Tadase nodded as they accepted the offer and the two of them walked out of the library after tidying their stuff. The outside air was cold at that time and the two of them couldn't help but to cringe and tremble as their face were met by cold wind.

"Brrr! It sure is cold."

The blonde agreed before leading the way out of the study bulding. "It has been colder lately." They spoke softly, taking a coat. Their friend did the same and the duo started walking in silence until they arrived at the large gate limit of the college. "By the way, my parents are on a business trip and I will be alone at home for two weeks. If you're interested, maybe we could have a sleepover at my place."

"That sounds like a good idea." Nagihiko happily replied, giving a polite smile. "It has been a while since we last had a sleepover."

"It indeed was two years since we last visited each other's house."

"College and high school sure are tough. I wonder how Amu-chan, Yaya-chan and Rima-chan are doing?"

Tadase placed a finger on their chin as the blonde thought. The two of them were still walking. "I won't worry about them. The last thing I heard is that Amu-san and Utau-san are sharing a room in the dorm. Yaya and Rima seem to be okay as well."

Nagihiko sighed as they raised their head, blue eyes meeting the endless gray and orange sky. "Tokyo sure is far away. We couldn't even get in contact with them. I still remember our day of parting way. Amu-chan went to Tokyo with Utau-san while Kuukai was accepted in Nagano. Rima and Yaya has ended up in Osaka. Well… at least, except Kuukai, everyone is in a group of two."

As the two continued to walk, Tadase blew in their hand because of the cold. Noticing that, the taller person leaned closer until their shoulders were touching. A smile appeared on the smaller teen. "You're warm…"

The rest of the trip went on without any more word. The duo soon arrived at the Ootori's residence and got changed in more casual clothing before starting to cook. They just made something simple while talking about what happened in class and went to the shower separately after. At 21, they went up to Tadase's room and changed into cute pajama—Nagihiko's was a composed of a pink comfortable cotton pants and pink tank top while the blonde's was a baggy white T-shirt and short shorts.

The two of them sat at the edge of the bed, the light still on, while looking at the wall. There was nothing interesting about the apple green-colored wall but they just couldn't find a word. The bed was a small one, made for one, but they laid a couple of futon on the floor for them to sleep.

"So…" The first to break the silence was the host. "It might be awkward, but I feel like wanting to talk a little about our relationship…"

The other person nodded as their face started to turn pink as blood started to rush in their head. "Well… We've been going out for a year now… Even though we are both boys, we had to attend an all-girl's school."

Tadase chuckled as he remembered the day his mother has announced he will be attending an all-girl college. The Ootori family owned a society producer of women's underwear and his mother wants Tadase to inherit it. The best way to understand the business however is to be as close as possible to the customers. "The truth is… I have stopped worrying about that few months ago." He chuckled.

Nagihiko responded by a laugh on his own. "True. Getting upset about it won't help."

The two of them remained silent for a couple of minute until Tadase leaned closer to his lover, shoulder against shoulder. His face turned deep red as he made a meek expression, trying to get as close as possible. "Nagi…" he gave a small mutter while pushing the other boy on the boy.

The purplenette didn't resist as his lips just parted, watching as the blonde crawled atop his stomach. Just as Tadase was leaning down, planning a kiss, something flashed on Nagihiko's mind and he quickly turned his face away from the other boy's trajectory. No need to mention it killed the mood and the shorter crossdresser leaned back in embarrassment.

"S-sorry…" The blonde muttered, feeling somehow like he made a mistake somewhere. "I think I rushed too much." No response came as the two just sat back at the edge of the bed. Tadase soon stood up to check on something and forced a smile. "Let us take it easy, okay?"

No response came again as Nagihiko just looked down.

[-x-x-x-]

Nagihiko ran late as he was assigned to several duties. The school was already locked and so was the gate. He has been too busy at the library and then the greenhouse that the crossdresser forgot to check on the time. Since the way to the dorm was also locked, his only choice would be to climb the fence.

With a loud sigh, the _schoolgirl_ walked out of the main building and as he arrived at the shoe locker, he paused. Opening his locker, he was about to remove the indoor shoes when a noise caught his attention from behind. Out of reflex, the violet-haired young individual hid behind a bin and looked at the source of said noise.

Near the entrance stood a single person clad in a gothic style dress. It had long black sleeves ending with white frills and the skirt reached the person's knees, also ending with frills. They wore a pair of black silk stockings as well as the indoor shoes and the neck of the dress seemed rather tight. With a closer look, the girly figure had silky dark blue hair reaching past their shoulder.

"If it isn't Ikuno-san?" Nagihiko came out of his hiding spot after identifying the person.

The mysterious individual turned to his direction and gave a smile. They were leaning against the wall beside the glass doors while watching as the calm rain was pouring outside. "Fujisaki?"

"Please call me Nadeshiko. We've been classmates for a while now." A light blush appeared on the young boy's face as he admired the other person.

 _Ikuno_ was a mysterious _girl_ who rarely spoke with other people. They were usually very quiet in class, yet gave a cool aura. They were somehow some kind of idol for Nagihiko as he saw his wanna be self in them.

"Queen." The gothic-clad individual joked. Such nickname was the one everyone in the campus was calling Nagihiko since it was the image he gave, in contrast for Tadase's Princess status. "So I bet you got locked here as well?"

The shorter person nodded while giving a small nod. "It looks like it." Suddenly, Ikuno stepped in his direction. It wasn't if anything particular was being done but the young crossdresser felt as if time was slowing down while the surrounding turned into cheery blossom. "I-is something wrong?"

A wicked smile was the only response he got as the taller person placed a hand on Nagihiko's chin and raised his face so they were looking into each other's eyes. "So, that means there is only the two of us?"

Nagihiko's face turned beet red at the implement as he became a stuttering mess. "T-that's… I mean…"

Ikuno chuckled as a response. "You're cute~" they mused, leaning closer, bringing their lips together, giving a gentle smile. No resistance was made by the purplenette and the bluenette took the occasion to become a little more aggressive.

The younger boy thought his legs were starting to turn into jelly and he was glad while Ikuno's arms took him in as to stop him from falling. The two of them took a moment before parting. In contrast to Nagihiko who was a panting mess, the taller person just chuckled.

"Seeing you like this almost makes me forget you are a boy."

These words took a moment before reaching Nagihiko's brain and as it did, the boy panicked, getting out of Ikuno's embrace. "T-that's…"

"Worry not. I've known it for a while and I do not plan telling anyone…" the bluenette replied, "for now…"

"What do you mean by 'for now'?"

"What I mean." Ikuno gave a teasing smile as he took back Nagihiko into their embrace, leaning their lips against the boy's ear. "You are cute, you know that. You are totally my type."

These words took a moment for the boy's brain to consider and so he instantly hyperventilated, unable to push the aggressor away. They just remained in that position for a while until a growling of stomach brought them back into reality.

"You are hungry?" Ikuno teased. Nagihiko, his face beet red, nodded weakly. The older individual just chuckled as they grabbed the boy's hand and lead the two of them back inside the school building, took the stairs going upstairs and stopped at the infirmary. It was the only unlocked room at that time so they decided to get in. As they were inside, the bluenette took a small bag from the drawer and offered it to the younger boy. "I already had something so you eat this."

Nagihiko muttered a small thanks as he took the sandwich and started quietly eating it. He was seated by the edge of the bed while Ikuno stood by the glass window, watching as the rain was pouring like there was no tomorrow. They just remained silent for a good hour until Nagihiko finished his snack and smiled. "You are kind, aren't you, Ikuno-san?"

"Not really…" The gothic-dressed person scoffed. "You are just too naïve."

It was the younger boy's turn to grin as he chuckled. "Yeah yeah. I believe you."

Ikuno grinned back as they turned to Nagihiko and leaned closer, lips close to his ear once again. The purplenette thought his heart stopped an instant before beating a pace he didn't know was possible. "Do not get wrong ideas. I am also a boy."

"Hein…?" Nagihiko's voice escaped him as he was left dumbfooled, mouth agape like a dead fish.

The newly revealed older person leaned back and gave a wicked smile. "You want a proof?" He grabbed the skirt of his outfit and lifted it up until the younger boy could see a bulge on the frilly and sexy set of panties he was wearing. "You believe me now?" His grin only widened as visible confusion decorated Nagihiko's face. "So, now that you know my secret." _Ikuno_ let got of his skirt and it fell back down. The boy pushed the purplenette on the bed and crawled atop him. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know…" Nagihiko responded with a weak voice, avoiding direct eye contact.

The older boy was pissed at his reaction and grabbed his chin with a hand and forced the younger boy to look at him. "I am sure you know what to do."

"Ikuno-san…"

"Ikuto!" The bluenette cut him. "That's my real name. Call me Ikuto!"

"T-then, Ikuto-san… I…" Nagihiko paused, gulping his saliva but for some reason found the act very hard. "I really don't know what you mean…"

Ikuto sighed loudly while slightly backing away as to adjust their position. He made sure the younger boy was comfortable by placing a pillow under his head and then got comfortable himself on Nagihiko's stomach. "I guess I should drop the play." He stated. "I will be honest. I have had my eyes on you for a while now. I know you are going out with Tadase."

"H-how did you know?" the younger crossdresser panicked.

However, he was shushed by a finger on his lips. He had to admit that Ikuto's fingers were well-manicured and long and slender. "We used to be childhood friends. However, that spoiled brat always gets away with everything he wants. This time around, I will be the one to get the queen."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I have been stalking you since high school." The older boy admitted shamelessly, earning a deep blush from Nagihiko. "But I couldn't make a move since Tadase was annoying. I saw you the other day though and took your rejection of his offer as a cue to go ahead."

Nagihiko's blush only intensified. He didn't know if he should be upset of sad that someone saw them that time. It was already a week ago and he didn't get the chance to talk clearly with Tadase yet.

"I am being honest." Ikuto grabbed the younger boy's hand and placed it on his chest as to allow him to feel his heartbeat. "I am very possessive and now that my eyes are on you, no one will be able to stop me."

"W-what do you m-…"

Nagihiko didn't get to finish his phrase as Ikuto released his hand and gave a very wide grin. The purplenette somehow instantly felt cold and afraid but then the violinist moved around so that he could unbutton Nagihiko's shirt. For some odd reasons, the shorter crossdresser couldn't bring himself to resist and so his bra was soon in the air. It was a cute sky blue colored one that hid his modest chest very well.

"So cute~" Ikuto teased by moving his hand and pointed a finger at the piece of cloth, guessing where the boy's nipples were. It didn't take him long before finding them and started slightly rubbing them through the fabric. By that time, the purplenette was keeping his eyes shut, face deep red while biting his lips as to keep moans from escaping. "You like it, don't you?"

Nagihiko shook his head in a desperate attempt to protect his sanity but the older boy knew more than well he wasn't being honest. As a punishment, Ikuto moved his hands under the fabric without removing them as to feel the white silky skin directly. Of course, the nipples were erected at that point and so he teased them even more by pinching them. "Gyaaa… Please stop this… I…"

"You are enjoying this. Do not lie." The violinist insisted before stopping and then decided to remove the bra this time around. He now had a good view at Nagihiko's bare upper body and leaned in to plant kisses on the neck and slowly descended before getting back to the neck, biting hard on the pure skin as to leave a red mark. Smiling at his handy work, the older crossdresser descended until arriving at the chest and delivered butterfly kisses before sucking on the now erected _cherries._

"Aaahh…"

By that time, Nagihiko found himself enjoying the feeling and realized that somehow he was in love with Ikuto. Maybe it was the mysteriousness but the purplenette has found himself attracted to the violinist since the entering college. It was a crush he never dared thinking about though since we was already in a relationship with Tadase.

The older boy was satisfied by his handy work and descended again until being in front of Nagihiko's skirt. He wasted no time taking it by the sides and took it off, much to the younger crossdresser's embarrassment who quickly hid his own face with his palms.

"Cute panties~" Ikuto stated again at the cute frilly matching sky blue underwear his prey wore. Nagihiko wanted to close his legs but was stopped as the predator placed his left leg in between and applied some pressure on the groin. As silk black stockings met silk blue stockings, the two youngsters felt somehow excited. "I love these silk stockings…"

The purplenette didn't respond as he kept his eyes close. It was a clue for the violinist to unbutton his tight dress' top, revealing his daring black lacy bra and then took the lower part to reveal matching frilly black panties. The stockings were attached to the panties via a slim string. Tossing the remaining clothing aside, Ikuto placed his body over Nagihiko's and rubbed them together. Their manhood somehow met through the two pair of shy blue and black panties.

Nagihiko moaned as he felt his erecting coming at full force and so did the predator. Happy with the result, Ikuto moved his leg in between the shorter boy's leg and rubbed it gently, earning more moans. With the constant rubbing and the violinist's lips on his neck, the younger boy didn't last long before meeting his first orgasm.

It didn't take him long before regaining his mind though and realized he was in a panting mess. Ikuto was grinning at him and Nagihiko felt like avoiding eye contact but couldn't. "You are cute when you cum."

The purplenette didn't have the words to counter that remark and didn't get the occasion to as the taller crossdressed moved around as to help him sit down. Nagihiko was a little confused but then soon realized what was being planned as Ikuto started sucking on his fingers. "N-no. Don't!"

The cries were in vain as the cat boy grinned, his fingers wet of saliva and moved around as to spread the younger girl's bottom hole. The young heir leg go of a long moan as he felt Ikuto's fingers going inside him, spreading it. By that time, his hair ended up untied, the ribbon falling on the nursery bed and so his long silky hair was spread all around.

The violinist enjoyed the feeling an instant before taking his fingers off and chuckled. "Are you ready?"

"N-no!" Nagihiko screamed but deep inside, his mind was telling him something else. As he was pushed back on the bed, legs spread open, his entrance widened, ready for what to come, in contrast to his protest.

"You just can't be honest…" Ikuto's grin widened as he leaned in and removed his panties. He took a moment before inserting his manhood into the offered hole. They could feel how painful it was as it was a first time. However, since the older boy wasn't that big, he managed to move after a couple of second. Ikuto just popped in and out at a slow pace and somehow smiled as Nagihiko's facial expression changed.

The younger boy found a hard time trying to hide his real feeling as a stupid smile somehow appeared on his face. He wouldn't admit it though.

After another good minute of increasing the pace, the bluenette trusted violently one last time as his eyes got shut, his shaft spreading his milk inside Nagihiko. At the same time, the younger boy felt happy and excited at the sudden warmth and experienced his second orgasm of the day. It took them a moment before getting back to normal and fell on the bed, panting while smiling at each others.

"Let us do this again someday."

Nagihiko paused as he didn't know what to respond. However, having himself link with the older crossdresser felt good and he realized maybe he needed someone pushover in his life. Tadase was a good person but he was too passive. On the other hand, Ikuto was aggressive and selfish but knew what he wanted. The purplenette couldn't bring himself what to do and so took a third option. "Let us talk with Tadase about this. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

The only response he got was a smile as the two of them fell asleep in each other's embrace, only clad in their silk thigh-high stockings as the rain continued to poor outside.

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: Here we go! Happy birthday, senpai! Sorry for forgetting but I hope you will forgive me now XD**

 **Anyway, as I mentioned, I started this months ago but then left it incomplete on the hard disk before now that I decided to continue and finish it.**

 **Whatever…**

 **See you all next time!**


End file.
